


Predator

by xxcay_flashfanxx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Tim Drake, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Protective Jason Todd, Sexual Harassment, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcay_flashfanxx/pseuds/xxcay_flashfanxx
Summary: He put the phone in his pocket, just as he felt an arm on his wrist. He looked up, to see the man, wearing a dangerous smirk. Tim’s eyes flashed with fear.“Don’t worry, beautiful. I’m going to give you the time of your life”trigger warning: sexual harassment
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Predator

“Jay helpp, I very drunk” Tim slurred, pressing his phone against his ear. He could hear shuffling from the other side of the phone.

“Shit, babybird. Where are you” Jason’s voice sounded genuinely concerned, and Tim smiled sloppily.

“Outside ‘bar. There’s a man coming towardss me, Jayy. I’m scared” Tim drunkenly stated, and he could hear the shuffling suddenly stop. Deep breathing was heard from Tim’s phone, and Tim tilted his head in confusion.

“Fuck, what bar Tim?” Jason’s voice sounded quickly. Tim tilted his head upwards, and read the sign, illuminating the night sky. 

“Come on babybird, answer me!” 

Tim ignored Jason’s pleas and looked at the man coming towards him. He had a leather jacket on, hiding what appeared to be a gun.

“He has a gun Jay” Tim stated into the phone. 

“Just wait a moment, okay babe?” Jason pleaded. “I have your location, just please stay there. Can you do that?” 

“Yehh. I feel floaty” Tim giggled. 

“Was your drink spiked?” 

“Think so. The man was talking to me, and then I excused myself and went to the restroom. I think he spiked it then” Tim said, voice wobbling. 

“Shit, just hold on, okay babe?” Jason basically ordered. 

“‘M’kay” Tim answered, and the last thing he heard was the roar of a motorcycle before Jason hung up. 

He put the phone in his pocket, just as he felt an arm on his wrist. He looked up, to see the man, wearing a dangerous smirk. Tim’s eyes flashed with fear. 

“Don’t worry, beautiful. I’m going to give you the time of your life”

-five minutes later-

The man had pulled Tim into a dark alleyway, much to Tim’s protest. 

He shoved Tim against the wall, grunting as he did so.

“Fuck, you’re hot” he growled. “This is going to be fun”

He pulled on Tim’s shirt, forcing him into a kiss. Tim moaned for a millisecond before tears rimmed his baby blue eyes. 

“Jay-”

“Nope. No ‘Jay’. You’re all mine” the man’s eyes gleamed dangerously. 

The man sucked at Tim’s neck, causing Tim to cry out. “No! Argh-” He tried to protest but the man attached his lips onto Tim’s, cutting him off in an open-mouthed kiss.

“Jay” Tim cried, but the man seemed to go rougher at the word.

“I told you. You’re mine” the man sneered, and Tim winced.

The man reached underneath Tim’s shirt, pulling it off, and discarding it on the alleyway floor. This revealed Tim’s abs, and the man licked his lips at the sight.

“Mhm. I’m going to eat you all over. How ‘bout we go somewhere private” the man sneered suggestively. 

Tim’s heart briefly stopped for a moment. The man was going to-. His floaty mind clouded his formal so he choked back a sob.

The man smirked at that, and he went in for another open-mouthed kiss, grabbing his face roughly. His tongue attacked Tim’s. He yanked on Tim’s hair, and brushed their pants together. 

Tim cried out again, trying not to moan. Jay would come, Jason would come-

He felt hands enter his pants, pulling them down a bit. His breath hitched in surprise and fear. 

“HEY!” a voice yelled, and Tim sighed in relief.

“Oh, so this must be the boyfriend. How sweet” the man mocked Jason’s enraged face. 

“Must be good to be able to fuck him into the matress, huh?” the man smirked again.

Jason growled. 

“He has a nice mouth, you should’ve heard the moans” the man stated, directly into Jason’s face. 

“I’m gonna go test what his dick work is like”

“Like hell” Jason growled again. 

Tim whimpered as the man pulled him in for another kiss, before pulling out a gun, and placing it on Tim’s head. 

“Unless, I could kill him right here, right now. But I’m sure you wouldn’t want your little boy toys brains all over the place, huh?”

Jason pulled his own gun at the words, aiming it at the man’s head.

“Let him go”

The man seemed to consider it for a moment before answering. 

“Na. I would rather take him and go. I need a good fuck, and your boytoy is perfect”

Tim cried out as the man pushed the gun further into skin. Jason froze at the sight.

“See?” The man laughed. “He doesn’t care about you, just wants to fuck ‘ya. I bet he’s got dozens of ‘em, aye?” 

Jason bit back a comment, not eating Tim to get hurt. 

“Now I’m going to force you to watch as I fuck your boy toy” 

With still holding the gun at Tim’s head, he used his other hand to reach into Tim’s pants, and pulling them down, leaving Tim completely vulnerable.

Jason felt an unearthly amount of rage rise in him, but Tim caught his eye. Tim looked sadly at him, obviously accepting what the man was about to do. 

Jason screamed. The man looked at him in surprise and Tim used the opportunity and kicked the man in the balls, causing the man to collapse in pain. Jason took the opportunity to take a shot. The bullet rang out in the air, and hit the man in the leg. 

Jason grabbed Tim and headed out of there. Once they were far enough, Jason stopped and looked at his boyfriend. 

“You okay, babe?” 

Tim stumbled. “Yeh, I think so. But-”

“What?” Jason asked, concerned.. 

“Was what he said true? That I’m only your boy toy?” 

Jaon’s eyes softened, and his heart broke at the devastated look on Tim’s face. 

“No, of course not! You’re my boyfriend, Timmy” 

Tim looked insecure still, looking for an answer that wasn’t there in Jason’s eyes.

“But I’m not good enough. I love never been good enough-“

“Tim. You’re the most amazing boyfriend I could ask for, okay? Don’t even for a second think that you’re not a sexy, smart and amazing boyfriend, friend and human being”

Tim smiled radiantly. 

“I- I love you Timbo,” Jason said. 

“Yeh? I love you too Jay”


End file.
